The Future
by scbuckeyegirl
Summary: What would happen to all the agents if the team disbanded? Find out in The Future.
1. Prologue

The team has been disbanded for a few years and everyone went their own ways. Coulson went on to be the Director of SHIELD, May went on to be a drill instructor for the women in the Marines. FitzSimmons are the head scientists of the entire SHIELD. Trip ended up starting his own gym called Agent Training. Skye is in a troubled marriage and has two kids named Gabe and Gavin. Ward is a lawyer at big time law firm.

They all lived in New York. Kind of ironic. You would have thought they all would have left New York, but something kept them there.


	2. Coulson

"Director we have an inspection on the jets today. Also you have a meeting with the Ambassador about him changing to the protection of SHIELD instead of him using the secret service."

Coulson spun around in his large chair and kept a serious face and acted like he was thinking real hard about something, but obviously he couldn't hokd it. He started busting out laughing, "Sorry Tina, I have always wanted to do that."

Tina is Coulson's personal assistant. She just put her hand on her forehead, "Director you have to take this seriously."

"Tina. Have some fun every once in awhile."

"I can't. I have too hard of a job."

"No. No you don't."

Tina smiled, "Yes. Yes I do. I take care of a two year old all day now get downstairs in fifteen minutes for the inspection, or else." She started to walk out.

"Or else what!? I am the Director! I make the punishments! I can't fire myself!" Tina just kept on walking shaking her head.


	3. May

"ALRIGHT LADIES! YOU CHOSE THE MARINES FOR A REASON! PROVE YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES! NOW GET YOUR TRASH IN CHECK!" May yelled at the ladies standing in perfect formation. They all scurried to sort through their things after May had finished yelling at them. She had that smirk on. All these ladies had no idea what they were in for.

"YOU AREN'T MOVING FAST ENOUGH!" May yelled. All the women tried to move faster, but to them they were moving as fast as they could. May just kept on yelling.

By the time the day was over the ladies were tired including May, but one thing she learned from SHIELD was that it is very possible to work after a tiring day. She was always on high alert when she was on the bus. Coulson always had random missions he decided to go on in the middle of the night. May stopped for a minute and thought about the bus and the team. Yeah, they had their problems, but in a way she kind of missed them. You would think that out of all the members on that team May would not be the one to miss them. She thought about how FitzSimmons were always arguing about who knows what. She could never figure it out. You had Coulson in his office working on things and doing paperwork. Ward was always banging on Skye's door at five in the morning trying to get her up for training. Trip was in the shooting range and May was always watching them on the cameras. They were one little family.


	4. Trip

"You can do this Todd. Five more." Trip was encouraging his client to keep going with his push-ups, "This is the last thing you have to do and then you get to go home. Come on! One more." Todd did his last push-up and then collapsed on the floor.

"Did it!"

"Good job man." Trip pat Todd on the back, "Make sure you make it in next week. I'm counting on it!"

"You got it."

Trip walked into his office and sat down to check and see if he had anymore clients that day. He scanned through the calendar. He noticed he had one, but this one wasn't coming for any guidance. He was just coming in to work out.

Trip smiled to himself, "Grant Ward."


	5. Ward

"Hey good job on that case today."

"I always win." Ward smiled and started gathering up his files from the case.

"Uh huh." Ward's best friend stated leaning against the wall of Ward's office doorway.

Ward stopped and thought for a minute, "Eric?"

"Yeah?" Eric said looking down at his phone.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to have fun?"

"Why? Looking through files isn't fun enough."

"No." Ward stated, "One of my old friends once told me that you have to let loose sometimes and just have fun." Ward said referring to Skye.

"And your point?"

"Let's go have fun tonight. After I get done at the gym."

Eric thought for a minute, "Yeah I could have some fun. What gym are you going to."

"There's this new gym down the street from where I live. It's called Agent Training and it's supposed to be really good."

"You are going to be an agent." Eric joked.

Ward laughed, "You have no idea." He shut out the light and walked out yelling behind him, " 8 o'clock!"

Eric yelled back, "You got it!"

* * *

After Ward had gone home and changed he pulled into the gym parking lot. He sat in his car for a few minutes thinking back to when he was an agent. He wondered what it would be like if they all saw each other again just for a little bit. Ward sat there for about five minutes before he realized he had to get in the gym for his appt.

Ward walked in and up to the front desk.

"Hello Sir." The receptionist said.

"Hi. I have an appointment."

"Great. What's your name?" She got ready to type on her computer.

"Grant Ward." Someone said from behind the wall which was behind the receptionist. Ward just looked confused and then even more confused when Antoine Triplett stepped out.

"Oh my gosh!" Ward said dropping his bag.

Triplett gave him a hand shake, "How are you!?"

"Not too bad. And you?"

"Not too bad." Triplett answered.

"So I'm assuming you own this gym?" Ward guessed.

"Ho0w'd you know?" Trip asked.

"The name." Ward smirked.

"Ah. Kind of gives it away doesn't it?"

"Uh. yeah." Ward answered.

"Well you ready?"

"Uh, yeah let me just pay for my membership."

"Alright see you in there."

Ward paid and got his membership card and then went into the gym. Trip was working out and there was no one else in there.

Trip noticed Ward's confusion and explained, "You're the last one."

"Oh."

They worked out together for about 2 and a half hours. Before Ward realized it, it was 7 o'clock.

"Hey I gotta get going. I'm going out with a friend tonight.

"Alright! I'll see you around." Trip started cleaning up.

Ward started walking out and just as he hit the door he turned around, "You wanna come with us?"

"Sure."

"Alright 8 o'clock. My address is with my membership."

"Thanks! See you then."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi! I hope you are liking the story. The chapters should get longer as I progress with the story. Don't be afraid to review!**

 **-S**


	6. Skye

"Skye!" Skye's husband, Justin, yelled from his recliner in the living rom.

"UGH. WHAT!?" Skye yelled from the kitchen, "I'm trying to cook dinner!"

"Gabe got into his crayons again!"

"Then clean it up! I am not going to do it all the time. He is your son too!"

Justin got up from his chair and went into the kitchen, "You know I am not going to go to work and then come home and have to deal with kids."

"They are your kids too, Justin. This isn't the 1920s."

Justin stared at her, "I go to work. I expect dinner later on."

Skye took a deep breath and then turned around and looked at him, "Cook it yourself. I'm going out with my friends tonight. You take care of the kids tonight." With that she walked out and into her bedroom. She got dressed into something more for going out, grabbed her purse and keys and walked out.

* * *

Skye drove to her best friend's house. She had a key, so she just walked in, "Taylor!".

"Hey what's up!?" Taylor came running down the stairs.

"Needed out of the house. Got into another fight. It's like he doesn't think that they are his kids."

"You need to divorce him. I know a great lawyer."

"Really? I've been trying to find one."

"Yeah, let me find his card."

"Why did you need a lawyer?"

"I needed him when I divorced Jake." Taylor stated rummaging through things in her drawer.

"Oh."

"Oh here it is."

Taylor handed her the card.

Skye read it out loud, "Grant Ward...of course."


	7. ClubOH MY GOSH IS THAT WARD?

"You know him?" Taylor asked.

"You have no idea." Skye replied.

Taylor just looked at her.

Skye smiled, "Anyways. Wanna go party or something?"

"Yeah! That'd be great."

"I heard this great club opened up downtown. Let's hit it up see what it's like." Skye stated.

"That sounds like fun. Let me change." Taylor went upstairs.

* * *

They got to the club and it seemed like a great place. There was music booming inside. The girls showed the bouncers their ID's and moved on inside.

Taylor immediately moved towards the bar. Skye followed, but at a slow pace. She was too busy looking around.

At the bar, the girls ordered their drinks. Taylor sipped hers as she looked around.

Skye again wasn't paying any attention, heard Taylor say, "Oh my gosh! I didn't know lawyers partied!"

Skye was confused. She turned around to see Grant Ward standing there. Skye coughed up her drink.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" Ward asked.

Skye smiled, "Yeah fine." She took the napkin that he was holding out for her and dabbed at her chest.

"Hey! This is my friend Skye. I gave her your card and I know that you are off the clock, but she really needs a divorce."

Ward looked at her, "Why?"

"The guy that she is with seems to think that it is the 1920's and treats her like she has to do everything including taking care of their kids. I mean the guy won't do anything. He always calls for Skye." Taylor was rambling on.

Skye was interested in her shoes and all Ward could do was stare at her.

 _"Wow. She really did it. Everything she said that she would do. She did._


End file.
